


Hostage

by crisantemu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (omg I can't believe this in an actual tag but huh yeah Ai has that now), Anal Fingering, Codependency, Fujiki Yuusaku is Not a Virgin, Kidnapping, Kissing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: “It reminded me of you.” Ai had told him with his casual excitement, eyes gleaming up with affection.“Everything reminds you of me…” He had replied, trying to contain a smile of his own.Ai laughed, “well. Only the pretty things.” He raised his palm and Yusaku widened his eyes. Ai lowered his hand and-- brought it next to Yusaku’s, grasping them together. Yusaku hissed at the feeling of the thornes digging on his flesh. “And also the dangerous ones.”





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themidnightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/gifts).



> I know I'm literal MONTHS late but here's your bday fic my love! <3 
> 
> I also hope the rest of you enjoy this...thing. listen I've always been an Ai fucker, the fact that he has a human body now only opened a whole new realm of possibilities that involve hand holding, hugging and k-kissing....
> 
> I love them. I love aiball sm.!

Yusaku stared at the window longuily, absorbed in his own thoughts. The curtains were half open, some of the sun rays slipping inside the room, bathing his face and exposed chest with soft warmth. Almost. He was wearing one of the shirts Ai left behind after another of his visits. It was the purple one, with the frizzly sleeves that went all the way past his hands. It was too large for him, the top buttons were open to show off his pale, _pale_ collarbones adorned with purples and reds.

Normally he would complain about those, shout at Ai that he wasn’t his goddamn _toy_ and to try and be less enthusiastic with his new human mouth. But deep down, he didn’t care. He felt loved and wanted.

And most of all. Ai was there.

He held a single rose, hands carefully folded around it so he wouldn’t get hurt by the thornes or deflower the delicate petals.

 _“It reminded me of you.”_ Ai had told him with his casual excitement, eyes gleaming up with affection.

 _“Everything reminds you of me…”_ He had replied, trying to contain a smile of his own.

Ai laughed, _“well. Only the pretty things.”_ He raised his palm and Yusaku widened his eyes. Ai lowered his hand and-- brought it next to Yusaku’s, grasping them together. Yusaku hissed at the feeling of the thornes digging on his flesh. _“And also the dangerous ones.”_

And then he left again, locking the door behind him. Yusaku never complained because he never saw this place as a prison. Casually, even Roboppi would come in to talk to him, reporting about the chaos outside of their little world.

The purple rose had been perfumed and proudly blooming when Ai had presented it to Yusaku. Now… it was withering…

Yusaku brought the petals to his lips, brushing softly, trying to inhale some of its fading perfume. How long has it passed since Ai’s last visit he wondered…

Long enough for the rose to wither but not long enough for the marks of their lovemaking to fade away completely.

He brushed the flower up and down his cheek, some petals falling in the process. It was gone. Its scent. The scent of Ai’s shirt-- none. Androids did not have a natural scent of their own.

Yusaku brought the rose up to his lips again and let out a frustrated sigh.

He should be with Ai right now. Protected in the embrace of his new powerful arms as they made love, soft and calm, all debauched and hot as large hands draw random patterns all over his touch-starved skin. That wasn’t new. What was new was the way Ai was so warm pressed up against him, how his lips felt so plump and soft against Yusaku’s own, the kisses so passionate and possessive. Just the way it was in Ai’s favourite soap operas.

With a human body, Ai had fucked him like no other man had done before. Ai's large, broad, muscular form covering his, his thin bird-like wrists trapped above his head by a single large hand as Ai brought his lips down to kiss him again, this time harder, rougher, more barbed tongue, more sharp teeth.

The thought alone made Yusaku all bothered. He placed his hands flat on the covers, moving his hips back and forth, rubbing the ache of his sex against the mattress.

The window was right in front of the bed and the curtains were gone once upon a time. Before all of this madness, Yusaku would sit on the edge of the bed, his feet covered with black stockings that reached up to his thighs on the ground as Ai kneeled between them. His chin was pressed just slightly over Yusaku’s crotch and his hands rested on his knees, silently requesting Yusaku to part his thighs even more.

Golden met green and Ai smirked again.

_“I want to taste you, Yusaku-chan. Are you ok with that?”_

God-- Of course he was! Always making stupid questions--

_“Aahh!”_

He should hate it! The way his touch made him so weak. But he can only drop his head to the side, letting his voice slip as Ai kissed him where he was more sensitive. His soft lips brush against the wet fabric of the lingerie he also brought Yusaku.

Ai looked up again, his slitted pupils thinning with a predatory look…

_“You smell so good. I can’t tell what but-- I like it. It makes me want more, more--”_

A hot, wet tongue made contact with his panties. Yusaku bit down a particularly loud moan that was about to slip out, he chewed on his lower lip, grasping at the bed sheets.

Fingers stroked across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. A thumb ran teasingly underneath the waistband of his panties. Ai, the little shit, kept looking up at him, making eye contact to see every of his reactions when he mouthed and tongued the fabric until it was completely drenched with both Yusaku’s slick and Ai’s saliva.

Yusaku tried not to squirm when Ai removed his panties, parting his legs again so he could place a kiss against his sensitive folds and--

_“Ai, no. Wait-Ah! Aahh…!”_

He stops, surprised at his reaction. Yusaku’s stomach clenched when he realized he felt… disappointed.

_“Yusaku? Did it hurt?!”_

He knew he was blushing pink and then that made him blush harder. He was no virgin but he never really had _someone_ touch him in that place. Usually sex for him was emotionless and raw, just mindless fucking like animals. It was always meant to be a simple distraction. Never an experience with his… lover.

 _“I…”_ he stopped, embarrassed that an A.I. of all things was more comfortable with this kind of stuff than he was. _“I’ve never had anyone…”_ He trailed off.

 _“Eat you up?”_ Ai finished with a way too pleased smirk on his glistering lips.

Yusaku turned his face to the side, suddenly feeling shy.

_“Just get on with it.”_

_“Not if you’re feeling uncomfortable!”_

_“I’m okay!”_ He snapped, then leaning back against the bed, his grip on the bed sheets slowly becoming weaker. He took some deep breaths, slowly parting his legs again, _“Just do it before I change my mind!”_

Ai hummed, rubbing his hands up and down Yusaku’s thighs in a comforting way.

_“Fine. But tell me if it becomes to much! I’m still not used to how this works.”_

Yusaku can’t hold the tiny chuckle that escaped his lips. Things weren’t this complicated when Ai had been an inhuman, libidoless creature with six appendages.

Yusaku threw himself back, laying back but keeping his feet still on the floor, burying his fingers further into the white sheets. One of the large hands that had been on his tight travelled up his navel, brushing over the short hair in there and then back at his sensitive spot.

Yusaku skirmed as those fingers brushed lightly down his folds, parting them slightly. His breaths come out ragged, his knuckles whitening with the strong grip.

And then it happened--

Yusaku tried to contain his moaning but to no avail. They came out _loud_ and _shameless_ when Ai finally slipped in his middle finger and pressed his thumb against his enlarged clit.

Ai got bold, eventually bringing his face down against Yusaku’s entrance and slipping his tongue inside to join his finger. Yusaku yelped as if he got burned, his legs closing around Ai by instinct. The android groaned, pulling Yusaku’s legs over his shoulders with his free hand. He lifted himself up a little, forcing Yusaku to rise his hips in the air, allowing Ai to brush his fingers over one of his buttcheeks and then slid them down to his rim where they linger, Ai runs them in circles and then presses a single finger down, sliding it inside with the help of Yusaku's own slick.

Yusaku wailed, back arching as spasms of pleasure coursed through his body. It was a triple invasion! With his tongue, Ai devoured his clit with unconditional hunger, sucking all around the bundle of nerves, two fingers entered his hot wet entrance while another ventured through his asshole.

Ai would last long, he would even let Yusaku come multiple times before he got to empale his oversensitive insides with his new ridiculously thick cock. He loved doing that, loved to ruin him as much as he could, until he was  _crying_ and  _begging_ , mewling like a wounded animal as tthe hard flesh of Ai's cock slidded down his sensitive folds and them thrusted back up with rough precision.

He won’t let him, not this time. He closed his legs around Ai’s broad shoulders and letting go of the bed sheets, he grabbed onto Ai’s hair and pulled it until Ai’s lower face got completely buried into his labia. Ai’s fingers moved in a more frenetic movement and Yusaku moaned louder, feeling his blood _burn_ in liquid fire at the brink of orgasm.

_“If I release you now, you promise me you won’t get revenge?”_

Yusaku opened his eyes, taking in the empty room and the dirty sheets with his own release. He clenched his jaw, staring down at his own wet fingers.

He Blinked several times, finding tears in his eyes. He stared back at the door.

_“It’s fine. I won’t leave you. And I don’t wish for revenge any longer.”_

**Author's Note:**

> "I love Yusaku", I say as I keep putting him into these kinds of situations, "I want Yusaku to be happy!"


End file.
